El Peor Testigo
by Blue-Hayate
Summary: Escucho tu voz a lo lejos y una gran sonrisa se forma en mi rostro. Pero aparece él en una esquina y de nuevo ese brillo especial aparece en tus ojos. - Tenías razón, Naruto – Dijo mientras finas gotas de agua salada surcaban su rostro.


El peor testigo

Bueno, yo otra vez por aquí, solo que esta vez es una historia diferente, también es un one-shot. Espero que gusten leer del fic.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La canción pertenece a Delux.

Sin más preámbulos xD:

El peor testigo

Ya habían pasado varios años del regreso del gran Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Y saben qué?

Todo ha vuelto a ser como antes.

Sí, es verdad que el equipo siete ha vuelto, también es cierto que Sasuke sigue siendo mi mejor amigo pero para mal de mí, las cosas no han cambiado mucho.

¿Y que como me siento ahora?

Fatal.

Así es como me siento. Lo único que se me pasa por la cabeza eran las mil formas en la que podría morir en este momento.

Pero nuevamente escucho tu voz a lo lejos y eso hace que inmediatamente una gran sonrisa se forme en mi rostro.

Te llamo y tú lentamente te colocas a mi lado. Empezamos una plática trivial. Y gracias a ti el brillo en mis ojos vuelve a aparecer.

Pero aparece él en una esquina y lamento que sea por él que ese brillo especial aparezca en tus ojos.

_  
Creo que si no estoy yo mañana, nadie me extrañaría nada  
soy diferente no creo que en tu mente lo puedas comprender._

Duermo sentado en esta esquina, sueño que tú tal vez un día  
seas diferente y tal vez en tu mente me veas como a él.

_- - -_

Ahora veo la vida de una forma monótona. Y el sueño de ser Hokague de la villa se distorsiona poco a poco, pero cuando tú estás la imagen vuelve a ser clara.

Siento que cada día caigo más, pero debo permanecer fuerte, por si tú algún día caes.

Llego a tu departamento y toco el timbre y espero tu repuesta con paciencia.

- Naruto – Saludas con tu melodiosa voz.

- Hola, Sakura-chan – Te respondo alegremente.

Cierras la puerta tras de ti y nos encaminamos a mi lugar favorito, nuestro punto de encuentro, donde la mayoría de veces solo estamos tú y yo.

Por lo menos los martes en la noche.

Caminamos por las calles ahora frías de Konoha. El invierno este año está dando duro.

Llegamos al Ichirakus y nos sentamos en la barra, esperando nuestros platos recién pedidos.

Cuando nuestros platos llegan, mis ojos extrañamente se pierden en los fideos.

Y para bien o para mal tú lo notas.

- Naruto, ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntas con un deje de preocupación en tu voz.

Me doy cuenta de mi despiste y coloco mi mano en mi nuca mientras río nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué podría suceder Sakura-chan? – Pregunto aún riendo.

Tú alzas la ceja enojada. Maldigo que me conozcas tan bien.

- Es solo que, ¿Nunca dejarás de hacer esto todos los martes, verdad Sakura-chan? Digo, es cierto que es como una tradición y que lo llevamos haciendo desde que tenemos quince pero…

Tú resoplas y luego ríes.

- Naruto, no seas tonto. Esta es nuestra tradición. Digo, eres mi mejor amigo. Los mejores amigos deben tener una tradición, ¿no? – Me contestas con una sonrisa.

Yo sonrío al escuchar tus palabras. Pero a pesar de todo lo que conlleva la palabra "mejor amigo", siento una parte de mi se rompe.

_  
Esos ojos ya no ven a color, la oscuridad me engaña  
creo que en mi mente todo es diferente, no puedo comprender._

Son ya seis años de ser tu mejor amigo y peor testigo 

_de todos los besos y todas las veces que pude ser yo él. _

- - -_  
_

Y otra vez estoy de regreso en la villa que es mi hogar. Y esta vez estoy con una sonrisa en la cara, ansioso de poder verte mañana y decirte todo lo que me sucedió en la arena.

Si, estoy de regreso de una misión, en el país del viento. Gaara se ha vuelto un excelente Kasekague y los saludos del señor "Qué problemático" no faltaron.

¿Quién iba a pensar que Temari se iba a fijar en ese pasotas?

Decido regresar a mi hogar por el parque, para así poder contemplar mejor la luna.

Ya es algo tarde, demasiado como para ir a despertarte.

Mis puños se cierran lentamente.

Allí, en una banca del parque está ni más ni menos que Uchiha Sasuke, abrazado a ti. Oh, pero eso no es lo peor.

Lo peor es que ese… te está besando. ¡Y tú le correspondes!

Me quedo mirando por un rato. Como un masoquista.

Volteo el rostro y mis nudillos ya están blancos de tanta frustración.

Decido tomar otro camino.

_  
Ya quiero ser yo  
el que tú besas_

_- - -_

- ¿Qué hay de malo en mi Sai? Es que no logro comprenderlo – Digo frustrado.

El dibujante pareció tomarse sus minutos para pensar.

Me encontraba echado en uno de los muebles de la sala de Sai, mientras el dibujante estaba sentado en un sillón personal.

Sai también conformaba muchas de las misiones cuando el equipo siete salía de misión.

Y también desde hacía ya cinco años que me desquitaba con él.

- Pues, no sé. La especie femenina es extraña. No digo que la fea lo sea, bueno sí lo es.

Lanzo un grito de frustración a través del cojín que tenía apretado contra mi rostro.

- Generalmente el tipo de hombre que una mujer busca es alto, rubio y de ojos azules. Por lo menos es lo que siempre escucho. Y tú das a todo eso. – Dijo Sai.

- ¿Entonces que hay de malo en mí? ¿Es mi personalidad?

- Mmm, pues, según escucho tu optimismo a veces sacas de quicio a medio Konoha. Me incluyo, bueno, a veces. Pero yo no veo nada malo en tu personalidad. Y creo que ella esta feliz de que seas así. – Hizo una pausa – Eres su mejor amigo, ¿Sabes?

Suspiro derrotado.

- Entonces, ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

- No tengo idea.

_No sé qué puedo hacer  
no sé qué puedas ver  
no sé qué puedo hacer  
para hacerte ver que él soy yo _

_- - -_

Habían pasado ya unos días desde mi plática con Sai.

Estaba en uno de esos días que no tenía nada que hacer y que no había nadie. No tenía ganas de ir a buscarte, no después de ver lo que ya desde hace mucho tiempo había previsto.

Caminaba solitario por las calles de Konoha. La temperatura había descendido alarmantemente y a pesar de tener un grueso abrigo sentía que el frío se me calaba hasta los huesos.

Pero eso no me importaba. Llevaba un paraguas negro, ya que parecía que la tímida lluvia, comenzaría a caer con fuerza en cualquier momento.

Solo quería un poco de tranquilidad. Caminar tan solo para despejarme.

No sabía cuantas horas llevaba en esa caminata y cuando fue que acabe en el mismo punto de encuentro el equipo siete cuando niños.

Aquel puente en el río. Donde generalmente el río parecía tan apacible, pero ahora por causa de lluvia parecía feroz. Una sonrisa de nostalgia se formó.

Si tan solo fuera como aquellos días, donde nada importaba.

No pasó más de medio segundo para darme cuenta que había una persona sentada en el puente, apoyada contra la baranda de ésta. Estaba acurrucada, colocando sus rodillas contra su pecho y escondiendo la cabeza entre éstas.

Y tenía el cabello rosado.

Corrí hacia la pelirosa y me fije que no traía ni paraguas ni ningún abrigo.

Apenas estaba con la bata del hospital, estaba empapada y estaba llorando.

Trague fuertemente saliva y la llamé suavemente.

_Yo tomaría todo tu dolor para que tú anhelaras  
lo que en tu mente hoy es diferente y puedas entender_

_Yo te diera toda mi inspiración para que tú me amaras  
por sólo un segundo vivas en mi mundo y me puedas comprender _

- Sakura-chan – Dije mientras la movía.

Ella lentamente alzó el rostro y clavé mis ojos en los suyos. La mirada vacía que me devolvió me asustó por un momento. Pude ver como sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia.

- Naruto – Me llamó con voz apagada. Eso me alarmó más.

Sin más tiempo que perder, coloqué mi mano en su frente.

- Mierda, estás helada – Solté alarmado.

Me despojé de mi abrigo, que en ese momento representaba mi escudo contra el frío y se lo coloqué a ella.

Sin reparo alguno la tomé en brazos. Ella se acurrucó contra mí en una búsqueda desesperada de calor. Estaba entumecida y tiritaba fuertemente.

Olvidé completamente el paraguas y corrí a través de las calles de Konoha, importándome un bledo el hecho de que me esté mojando. Después de todo era un ninja y un ninja debe estar preparado para cualquier situación.

Después de unos veinte minutos al fin pude ver mi departamento. Saqué el llavero e introduje la llave en la cerradura. Entre sin cautela alguna y coloqué a Sakura en el sillón. Corrí hacia el baño y dejé llenar la tina con agua caliente.

Nuevamente me acerqué a Sakura y la despojé del abrigo.

¡Maldición! ¡Estaba fría!

La llevé hasta el cuarto de baño y allí la despojé de sus ropas, dejándola en ropa interior y la metí en el agua caliente.

Al contacto con el agua caliente, todo el cuerpo de Sakura se relajo.

- Mierda, Sakura, ¿En qué estabas pensando? – Dije frustrado. - ¿Cómo fuiste tan descuidada de salir solo con una bata con este frío? – Dije enojado.

Sakura aún no me respondía, seguía con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la ducha.

Supuse que algo le había pasado. Suspiré.

- Ten, te dejo ropa limpia. – Dije colocando la ropa encima de una cesta. – Y ya sabes donde están las toallas. – Dije antes de salir.

Fue una gran idea dejar ropa de ella en casa por si ella se quedaba dormida en mi casa o viceversa.

- - -

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una Sakura con una media sonrisa en su cara.

Le invité a sentarse a sentarse a mi lado, ella se acercó y yo aproveché para cubrirla con una manta, aún tiritaba.

- Sakura-chan, ¿Qué sucedió?

Los ojos de Sakura empezaron a vidriarse lentamente. Ella lentamente se recostó en mi hombro, aún mantenía la media sonrisa.

- Tenías razón Naruto – Dijo mientras finas gotas de agua salada comenzaban a surcar su rostro. – Sasuke sólo jugaba.

¡Maldición! ¡Ese idiota de Sasuke me las pagaría!

_  
Ya quiero ser yo  
el que tú besas_

Después de eso ella se abrazó a mí con fuerza y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir desbocadas de sus ojos, mojando mi recién cambiado suéter. Pero eso no importaba.

Hacía años que ella no lloraba así, es más hacía años que ella no lloraba.

Pase mis brazos por sus hombros dándole consuelo.

Tenía tantas ganas de matar a Sasuke, dejar a Sakura en ese estado. ¡Ese idiota!

Pero ahora no podía. Había llegado mi momento de ser fuerte delante de ella, de ser su soporte.

- Soy tan tonta – Dijo entre sollozos.

- No eres tonta, Sakura-chan. Solo te equivocaste – Dije consolándola.

Sakura entre hipidos intentó calmarse, para hablar nuevamente.

- Todo habría sido más fácil si me hubiera enamorado de ti, Naruto – Me dijo, aún abrazada a mí.

Yo me desmoroné ante esas palabras. Ella estaba enamorada de otro, sin querer sus palabras trajeron un simple, silencioso e indirecto rechazo.

- Ojalá – Le contesté en un susurro.

- Lo siento – Me dijo suavemente mientras sollozaba.

- Está bien, Sakura-chan – Le dije mientras acariciaba su suave melena rosa pálido.

Para ella siempre seré su mejor amigo, su hermano, pero nada más.

_  
No sé qué puedo hacer  
no sé qué puedas ver  
no sé qué puedo hacer  
para hacerte ver que él soy yo_

No sé qué puedo hacer  
no sé qué puedas ver  
no sé qué puedo hacer  
para hacerte ver que él soy yo

**- Fin -**

Delux - El Peor Testigo

¡Waaa! Al fin, terminado. Y dale otra vez por acabar con finales raros xD... Esto me saco por estar escuchando mucho Delux. Nunca había escrito ningún songfic, y no sé de donde salió esta idea – la de escribir un songfic – pero bueno, aquí está.

Agradecería mucho si me dejaran algún review.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
